


A Fateful Encounter

by LewdDragon (Darksaphira)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/LewdDragon
Summary: When a Demon finds a lone Angel in a ruined city, he decides to have some fun...
Kudos: 57





	A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Some more things that's been in my head for a bit. Because apparently writing shameless smut get me attention, and I like attention. 
> 
> Everything written is pure fantasy and should not be done in reality. I do not condone rape in any form in real life. 
> 
> Explicit content below this, please do mind the tags.

The demon was wandering through the ruins of a city. Everything here had fallen to decay a long time ago. After the Angels and Demons were done fighting for it there hadn’t been anything of worth left. Or maybe they had stopped fighting for it because nothing had been left. Now it was just another place to roam. 

Or it had been, until just now. Maybe there was something of worth left here. He ducked behind a half-fallen wall and peered over it. His tail curled excitedly behind him. 

There was an Angel here. A blonde girl with long hair and pure white wings that were folded behind her. She was wearing just a white tunic and pants and a gleaming silver sword in her hand. 

A grin split his dark face. She looked delighting, and he knew just what to do to her. Calling forth his magic he rose to his feet and send a blast of dark fire at her hand, knocking the sword from her. 

She let out a surprised shout and whirled around, wings fanning out behind her. A mistake. 

The second blast hit her square in the chest and sprawling to the ground. As she hit the ground thick strands of dark pulsing flesh spawned from the ground and pinned her, pulling her limbs apart and her wings wide until she was spread-eagled on the ground. 

She screamed and tugged at the writing bonds, but to no avail. 

The demon stood looking over her for a while before he climbed over the low part of the wall and sauntered over to her. “All alone out here, little birdie?” He taunted. His black skin gleamed in the midday sun. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be so far from home, all on your own?”

“You fiend! Let me go right this instant! How dare you, you disgusting, false, cowardly beast. You have no honor, ambushing me like that. Fight me like a real warrior!” She shrieked at him. 

The demon laughed darkly as he strolled past her and kicked her sword a bit further away. He didn’t see how she should get away from him, but if she did he didn’t want her getting her hands on the blessed weapon too easily. Only then did he turn back around. “But I didn’t ever plan to fight you.” He announced, his red eyes sparkling. 

He stopped between her legs and kneeled by her. His hand rubbed lightly between her legs, finding her cunt through her pants. “I am looking for something completely different.” 

She squirmed harder in her bonds. “Don’t touch me there, fiend!” She demanded. 

The demon chuckled. Then he leaned forward and grabbed onto the collar of her tunic. “Let’s start somewhere else then, no?” He suggested, just before he ripped the light fabric apart with a harsh tug. 

“N-No, keep your hands off me!” She shrieked. 

“What if I don’t?” He teased as his hands grabbed her bra next. A bit more force and this piece fell apart too. Her perky, round breasts stood exposed to the warm air now. And to his hands of course, he mused as he allowed his hands to roam over the warm, pale flesh. 

The angel squirmed and tried to evade his exploring hands, but to no avail. His hands quickly covered her soft breasts and he squeezed. Lightly at first, then harder until she squealed in pain. 

He kneaded her breasts for a few more moments before he leaned over her and latched onto her left nipple with his mouth. He started sucking on it, as his fingers started rolling her right nipple between them. 

“W-what are you doing? Get away from me!” The Angel screamed again, as his long tongue rolled over her perky nub. 

He giggled around a mouthful of her tit. Finally he pulled back to grin into her face “Aren’t you excited, birdie?” He asked. 

When she shook her head he pouted slightly. “Maybe I’ll need to help you out some more, then.” He suggested, as his hands wandered around the curves of her body slowly. When they reached her hips he grasped the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down. 

Her shrieking reached new heights now. “No! Let me GO! D-Don’t do that!” 

Of course he didn’t care much for her shrieking. He pulled her pants down until the point where her ankles were bound, before he let his long nails wander over her cunt that was by now only covered by her panties. 

“Don’t touch me there! NO!” She shrieked. 

By now his cock was rock hard, every shriek just helping to excite him more. He continued his teasing for a bit longer before he hooked his finger under one side of her panties. With a fast tug he ripped it open there. Quickly he repeated the motion with the other side before he yanked the panties away from her soft, pink pussy. 

“No. Nonono. Don’t do that, don’t you dare touch me there.” She shrieked again, panic raising more and more in her voice. 

He licked his lips, done listening to her by a long shot, and lowered his face towards the waiting cunt. Quickly he started using his long tongue to pleasure her, relishing in the sweet taste of her natural juices as they started flowing. 

As he started exploring deeper her shrieks turned to pants and moans. She started growing hot in her sex, her juices started to really flow. Her eyes widened in horror as another moan escaped her. 

He grinned into her as he started to feel her pussy walls quiver around his tongue still fucking into her. He shifted his attention to her quickly swelling clit, using his tongue to play with it. 

By now she started to really feel the heat in her lower body, her breath came quickly and in moans more and more often. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Just when he knew she would be oh-so close he withdrew his tongue and bit his sharp teeth down hard and fast on her clit. His cock twitched at her scream of pain. He laughed darkly as he sat up again. “Oh, you don’t get to get off that easily.” 

She sobbed and shook her head as he got out of his pants and freed his hard and already leaking cock. 

Once ready he kneeled between her legs once again, positioning himself with his cock head hovering just before her entrance. “You ready, birdie? I bet you can’t wait.” 

She was full-on sobbing now, shaking her head in a frenzy. She was a virgin! This was meant for her love, not some random demon. “Please don’t! You can’t! Don’t do that to me, no please!” She pleaded. 

He grabbed onto her hips and moved the head of his cock to touch her wet pussy lips. “Oh, I can and I will. Now, this is going to hurt.” He announced, just as he plunged himself inside of her.

She screamed as the hot and thick organ invaded her vagina, this pure place that she had saved. Nothing had gone in there so far and now this demon had simply stuck his disgusting cock inside. And it hurt, burned as her flesh stretched around him. 

He groaned as he pushed himself as far into her as he would go. For just a moment he just relished in the way her pussy walls quivered around his organ. Then he started thrusting, hard. 

She screamed louder now, the dick inside her too big to really fit. "You are splitting me apart! S-stop!" She screeched, because that was was it felt like. He was breaking her! 

"You are so tight. Just made to be fucked." The demon groaned as he fucked hard and deep into her. There was a bit of blood glistening on his dick, mixed with her juices and his own precum. Nothing to be done about that when fucking a virgin pussy like this one and it wasn't as if he cared. 

He leaned forward, his horned face looming over her as she sobbed. She screwed her eyes shut, didn't want to see him. She didn't want any of this to be real. 

Her eyes flew open as the demon forced his to long tongue into her mouth, claiming this part of her as well. She bit down hard on him.

The demon reared back and slapped her hard. Fire sparked in his hellish red eyes as he glowered down on her. "You little BITCH. So you wanna play dirty?" He hissed. She had hurt him and he was the only one hurting anyone here. 

His hands came up and wrapped around her throat. He started squeezing, closing her airways up and bruising the pale skin underneath his hands. 

He saw the panic in her eyes, felt her trash and buck under him. He started fucking her harder and faster now, his thrusts as bruising as his hands where as her struggles grew weaker. He just loved the way her wet pussy felt as she struggled.

Just when he saw her eyelids flutter and her eyes start to roll back from the lack of air he let go of her throat. 

She gasped, eyes flying wide open as she greedily sucked in air. She'd been sure he would kill her.

He gave her time for a few big breaths before he bent over and pressed his lips to hers again. This time she did not resist him as his tongue pressed inside. 

Tears streaked her face and she sobbed against him, but she let him have his way with her mouth. 

His thrusts had become a bit slower again as his hands started to play with her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh and rolled her nipples between his fingers as he kissed her deeply. 

By now the pain of his intrusion had mostly subsided, replaced by a foreign feeling of intrusion that wasn't quite pain. Worse than that though was the feeling of mounting pleasure that started to grow in her. Growing more intense with every time he moved, every moment he still played with her sensitive nipples. She couldn't stop herself from moaning against his mouth. Horror filled her eyes as her body started to betray her. 

He pulled back as she moaned and his eyes twinkled gleefully. His laugh rang in her ears, but another moan escaped her. "Enjoying yourself, birdie?" 

She shook her head weakly, denying the truth of his words. Her protests turned to moans though as she opened her mouth. 

Then only moments later her first orgasm crashed over her. Tingling pleasure shot through her body, washing white-hot over her. She moaned and her limbs trashed and twitched. Her eyes were wide open, shocked by the sudden intense feeling. 

The demon moaned roughly too as he felt her pussy quiver and twitch around his cock, as he felt her juices gushing out of her in her pleasure. 

As it subsided she panted heavily, eyes wide and wild. He was still fucking her through the last bits of her orgasm. 

As he looked at her face he laughed once again. "Was that your first orgasm?" He asked in disbelief. "You haven't even touched yourself?" 

She shook her head, disgusted by the mere idea of it, and turned her head to the side. Tears came again now. 

The demon had let go of her breasts now and his hands found her wings. He buried them in her feathers, taking a handful on each side. Thrusting harder again now he twisted his left hand, breaking a few of the soft downs as he did. "Look at me." He growled. 

Her head shot around with a pained gasp and her teary, fearful eyes looked up at his face. His left hand let go if her ruffled and broken feathers, pulling one or two free as he did, and found a new spot to bury itself in her wing. 

"So innocent, huh?" He teased. His tail sneaked around his body. The wide tip roamed over her ass before snaking between her cheeks. "Then, no one has touched you here either?" He asked, pressing his tail lightly against the resisting ring of muscles in her anus. 

She squeaked in panic as she felt something foreign press against that place. He wouldn't… he couldn't! "N-no. Don't touch that! Not.. Not there!" That was dirty. That would be worse than her orgasm from being raped by a demon. 

"Oh? What was that." He pressed harder now, until the ring of muscles gave way to his insistence. He buried his tail into her quickly. "Oops." 

She screamed again. While the demons tail was undoubtedly slimmer than his cock, the tip was wide. It burned as her ass clenched around the intrusion, trying to push it back out. A steady stream of pained "no"s came from her. 

"Must have slipped." He lied, pulling his tail back out. Just as she sighed in relief he plunged it back in.

She trashed against him and his bonds again now as the tail invaded her again. She turned her face away, humiliated and pained at his treatment. 

He started fucking his tail in and out of her anus now, her squirming and pained noises nearly as sweet as her pussy around his cock. He twisted his right hand in her wing now. 

Her head whipped back around to look at him again, his earlier demand still clear in her mind. The hand pulled back, freeing a handful of feathers this time around. Her wing beat uselessly against her bonds as his hand found a new spot. 

His thrusts became harder and more frantic now as he felt his own building pleasure in his swelling cock. His breath became more laboured too. "I'm gonna come, fill you right up." He groaned. 

She turned her head away again. "N-no! Not inside, no!" She protested. 

This time both of his hands twisted around her feathers quickly. "Look. At. Me." He roared at her as his hands pulled back, freeing two handfuls of feathers with one harsh tug. 

She screamed at that, then started sobbing as she turned her head back forward again. 

His thrusts came with bruising force now, so fast that she couldn't recover from one before the next came to drive the breath from her again. Finally his hands twisted in her feathers again and he pushed his tail deep into her ass as he came. He groaned in deep pleasure, pressing himself close to her as his cock spat hot cum deep into her. He continued thrusting through the last waves of pleasure, loving the tears in her eyes.

She was disgusted at the feeling of something hot and liquid releasing deep inside of her. She sobbed harder but did not dare to close her eyes or look away again. 

He leaned over her, his sweaty body pressed close to her as he panted. He pulled his tail free of her finally and sighed deeply. "That was great, birdie. You're just the perfect piece of fuckmeat for me." He purred into her ear. 

Only then did he push himself back up, pulling himself out of her. Standing over her still trapped body he pulled his pants back up and righted his clothes. 

Ignoring her sobbing he looked over her naked body, her ruffled and broken feathers and her leaking pussy. He bent down once again and pulled one of her long flight feathers out of her wings harshly. 

She gasped, eyes widening a bit. 

The demon twirled the feather between his fingers and smiled. "Oh, my spell should keep you here for another hour or two, then you'll be free to go." He explained as he tucked his souvenir behind his ear. "If you're lucky your people will find you first. Then again, maybe so will mine and take you for a second round." He winked, waved and turned around. "Well, maybe we'll meet again." He stated as he sauntered off.

She was left naked, battered and dirty. She didn't have the strength to fight her bonds any longer, but she silently prayed that no one would find her either. The demons would just ravage her further, but she wouldn't be able to look any angel into the eyes if she was found like this. She sobbed silently.


End file.
